


The Silence Behind Him

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Murasakizui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For what he intended to do with his go, places like this were outdated. That didn't mean they weren't fun to play with sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence Behind Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Day -3 of the 2013 Countdown to Hikago Day](http://hikarunogo.dreamwidth.org/81087.html).

Touya marched back behind the counter, smiling to himself at the silence behind him.

If felt good to close up shop, as it were, at Murasakizui and to let Ichikawa leave early to get ready for a date. He hadn't had to do much beyond pushing in chairs, straightening goke, and tallying the money in the register. It was simple, but there was an excitement to it just because he had chosen such a different path for his own life. This place was as much about go as the Ki-in was, but it was like comparing Shuusaku's fuseki to the modern standard. For what he intended to do with his go, places like this were outdated. That didn't mean they weren't fun to play with sometimes.

His father had been behind the creation of this salon, and Touya has spent more moments here than he could fathom. There was an easy comfort to the atmosphere; a pervasive calm that centered him when his playing needed stabilization. 

The silence was almost overwhelming now, though. For as much as a go salon was supposed to be a haven of the quiet contemplation required for a good game, this one had grown lively in recent years. Touya smiled and locked the register, making a mental note to set his alarm in order to arrive before Ichikawa the next morning. The extra sleep might have been nice, but he didn't mind.


End file.
